1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and more particularly to a tool for installing guard rails along a road or highway.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Along roads and highways, guard rails of steel are virtually universally used. On some occasions, guard rails are referred to as “guide rails.” The guard rail, to which this invention applies, is more specifically known as ribbon or W guard rail, which guard rail has a wavy cross section, with a protrusion, when facing the outside surface, along each edge and with an indentation between the two protrusions. Guard rail usually comes in lengths of thirteen feet and at each end there are nine holes, eight of which are used to secure, by means of bolts, the guard rail sections to one another and the ninth hole, located in the center, is used to secure the guard rail, also by a bolt, to a post mounted in the ground. The two connecting guard rails overlap one another approximately a foot at the point of connection to one another and to the post.
Various make-shift devices have been used in the past such as chain binders and come-alongs to force the overlapping sections of guard rail together and to align the holes to insert the bolts but these devices offered only limited assistance. The interlocking rail sections are made with the same dimensions, making the insertion of one section into another difficult, thus requiring great pressure to force the two together. The devices previously used frequently deformed, at least moderately, the guard rails and the connecting rails were held at best loosely leaving bolting still to be a difficult operation.
There has thus always been a need for a tool designed for use in connecting adjoining lengths of guard rail to one another that would force the connecting ends of the guard rails closely against one another and readily permit the alignment of the bolt holes and connection to the post.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing guard rails along highways and roads that readily presses the ends of two connecting rail sections together.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing guard rails that reduces substantially the amount of required man hours for installation.
It is still another object of the present invention to force the guard rails against the vertical post upon which the guard rail is mounted.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide greater safety for installing and removing guard rails.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing guard rails that can be operated by one person.
It is still a further object of the present invention to hold guard rails at both ends.
It is still another object of the present invention to secure a damaged guard rail before removal to prevent spring back from the damaged guard rail.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing guard rails that is easily operated.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device for installing guard rails that is both durable and inexpensive.